The present invention relates to a memory card for storing information, in which the information is stored in semiconductor elements accommodated in the card body of the memory card.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a conventional memory card. As shown in these figures, a printed circuit board 4, which has a plurality of terminal portions 41 along one side of the circuit board, is insert-molded substantially in the middle region of the thickness of a card basic board 3. Along one side portion of the card basic board 3 are formed a plurality of void contact spaces 31 correspondingly to the above-mentioned terminal portions 41. The contact spaces 31 are covered at the upper portions thereof by the upper surface 33 of the card basic body 3, while open at the side portions thereof at inserting ports 34 formed in the side end surface 32 of the card basic board 3.
As shown in FIG. 6, when the memory card 7 is inserted into the aperture 52 of a connector 5, electric contacts 51, each having a long-spun tulip shape and being arranged in the aperture 52 of the connector 5, intrude into the contact spaces 31 through the inserting ports 34, whereby the contacts 51 elastically grasp the above-mentioned terminal portions 41 which are attached to the upper and lower surfaces of the printed circuit board 4, and an electrical connection between the memory card 7 and the connector 5 is achieved.
The above-mentioned conventional memory card has a problem with respect to its operational reliability in that, since the upper portion of the contact space 31 is covered and closed by the upper surface of the card basic board, dust and other foreign substance which adhere to the terminal portion of the terminal 41 of the printed circuit board 4, cannot be easily removed. In consequence, feature between the memory card 7 and the connector 5 may deteriorate and the operational reliability decreased.